Compartmentalized trash containers are well known to the art, and have been disclosed in various embodiments utilizing the ubiquitous trash bag as a disposable liner. Pertinent examples of this art are found in Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,615; Reed, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,262; and Heller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,111. Each of these disclose a compartmented housing for separate bag liners used for receiving and disposing of trash. Heller, '111, and Reed '262 both acknowledge the thrust of waste material recycling, and all three disclose means for holding the bags vertically and gripping the bags at the open top. Johnson, '615 discloses means for removing the filled bags from a side opening in the compartment, and both Johnson and Heller teach separate doors covering each compartment.
The advent of widespread environmental concern is focusing attention on the universal need for recycling of materials, and certainly, the household is an area of primary importance in this regard. We are beginning to see municipal refuse collection systems which emphasize classification for recycling, and such programs are almost certain to become the rule rather than the exception. These programs will be structured in various ways, some requiring the trash to be put out in labeled bags for collection, others furnishing separate containers for each material classification and local variations of both methods. Some systems may relay on sorting at a transfer station, but this approach is costly and labor intensive, making presorted collection the preferred option.
Since efficient material recycling dictates individual involvement and effort, the coming need to facilitate an environmentally aware lifestyle is evident. The ideal approach is perceived to be that of integrating the procedures of trash classification into the daily routine so that it becomes as natural and effortless as possible, thereby encouraging maximum participation.
Most recycling programs require separation of refuse into at least four classes; aluminum cans, glass, paper and waste. Comprehensive recycling might add other classifications such as, plastics, ferrous materials and compostables to this list. Furthermore, in order to minimize handling, the classification device must be in the kitchen, where most waste originates, and must be large enough to hold refuse from one collection day to the next. The inclusion of a compactor, particularly in situations where fewer classifications are required, would complete the capabilities of the ideal refuse recycling appliance. Prior art does not disclose a method or device having such capabilities from a practical point of view. In kitchens made small to enhance working convenience, size and ease of use are limitations inherent to the prior art. A prior art compartment group of useful size takes up more floor space than the average kitchen can spare. Size can be minimized at the expense of capacity, but then convenience suffers from rehandling. Lifting out the filled bags is a physical problem for some, not only because of weight, but also because packing of the contents presses against the container walls to cause frictional forces, and possibly suction forces, that resist withdrawal.